my_little_pony_w_reiner_and_bertholdtfandomcom-20200215-history
Ymir Fritz
Your were just waiting, for someone to come, and free you. Eren Yeager to Ymir Fritz Stats Name: Ymir Fritz Alias: Krista, Founding Titan, Founder, Our ancestor Species: Human, Intelligent Titan Age: 10 (1003 B1) 23 (990 B1) Status: Deceased Family: * Fritz family ** Fritz (concubinator, deceased) ** Maria Fritz (daughter, deceased) ** Rose Fritz (daughter, deceased) ** Sheena Fritz (daughter, deceased) ** Karl Fritz (descendant, deceased) ** Dina Fritz (descendant, deceased) ** Zeke Yeager (descendant) * Reiss family ** Rod and Uri's father (descendant, deceased) ** Rod Reiss (descendant, deceased) ** Uri Reiss (descendant, deceased) ** Frieda Reiss (descendant, deceased) ** Urklyn Reiss (descendant, deceased) ** Dirk Reiss (descendant, deceased) ** Abel Reiss (descendant, deceased) ** Florian Reiss (descendant, deceased) ** Historia Reiss (descendant) Overview Ymir Fritz (ユミル・フリッツ Yumiru Furittsu?) was the first person to obtain the power of the Titans.34 She was a slave of the Eldian king who abused her power to bring prosperity to Eldia while devastating Marley and the rest of the world. 13 years after awakening her power, she died protecting the king and her corpse was then forcibly cannibalized by their daughters, Maria, Rose, and Sheena. Her powers then split into what is eventually known as the Nine Titans.356 Upon her death, Ymir was transported to the Coordinate where she molded Titans out of the sands and obeyed the royal family whenever they sought the Founder's power. Appearance Human Ymir Fritz was small in stature with light hair. She had straight cut bangs with shoulder-length hair that later grew down to her shoulder blades with age. As a slave, she wore tattered clothing with a cloth headband, sash belt, and leather sandals laced above her ankles. After entering the favor of the Eldian King in adolescence and adulthood, Ymir wore a sleeveless dress with thin decorative bands around each arm. Like all slaves of the Eldian tribe, her tongue was cut out when she was captured, though it may have regenerated after acquiring the power of the Titans. In posthumous illustrations depicting Ymir Fritz, she is shown as a young girl wearing white robes. In the book Frieda Reiss reads to Historia, Ymir is dark-haired, whereas in the book Mr. Yeager reads to Grisha, she is fair-haired. Titan Ymir Fritz's Titan form was enormous in size with light hair, a feminine figure, and long protruding ribs. Her Titan's face possessed no apparent skin, musculature, or eyes, leaving only a skull visible. In posthumous illustrations, Ymir's Titan form is highly romanticized with more human features. Personality Frieda Reiss described Ymir as a kind girl who was always thinking of others.28 In reality, she was a slave with no will of her own.9 She submitted to the Eldian king in life, building him his empire, brutally destroying his enemies, and bearing his children as he commanded.10 Ymir even went so far as to sacrifice her own life for his.11 Even in death her soul remained blindly obedient to the Eldian royal family, creating Titans by hand for about 2,000 years in her after world,9 until Eren Yeager convinces her to finally embrace her own free will. History Around 2,000 years ago, Ymir's village was attacked and enslaved by the Eldians, who then cut out their tongues. One day, after a pig was released, the tribe's ruler, Fritz, questioned the slaves on the culprit. The slaves gave up Ymir, who was released only to be hunted down for sport.13 Wounded and desperate, Ymir found an unusually large tree with a chasm at its base. Seeking shelter, she stepped inside and, not knowing of the sinkhole beneath, she fell down into a pool of water. There, a mysterious spine-like creature fused with her and turned her into the first Titan. With her newfound power, Ymir returned to serve Fritz and used her Titan to cultivate the land, build bridges, and amass wealth for the Eldians. Under his command, she also vanquished the armies of Eldia's rival, Marley. To "reward" Ymir for her service, Fritz took her as his concubine and together the two had three children: Maria, Rose, and Sheena.15 13 years after acquiring the power of the Titans, Ymir died while thwarting an assassination attempt on Fritz, but then found herself in a mysterious, barren land. King Fritz forced his daughters to eat their mother's corpse in an attempt to preserve the power of the Titans. He commanded his daughters to continuously reproduce, to have their children eat their spines upon their deaths and perpetuate this ritual from child to child so that Ymir's blood would not die out and Eldia could rule forever with its Titans. Ymir's power was divided into the Nine Titans and she continued to serve her descendants, building them Titans whenever they invoked the power of the Titans. Mythology By the Eldians, Ymir's existence is hailed as a god-given miracle.17 The Restorationists claimed that she and all Subjects of Ymir are "the chosen children of God,"18 and that any atrocities Marley claims Eldia had committed could not have been possible because Ymir would not have allowed it.19 There was even an Eldian cult that worshiped Ymir as a goddess.20 On the other hand, the Marleyans believe she received her powers from a deal with the "Devil of All Earth,"3 and used this to ostracize the Eldians. There are also those who believe that Ymir contacted the "source of all living matter" to gain her power. This theory is relatively unheard of as Grisha Yeager was unaware of it until Eren Kruger told him. Many centuries later, Frieda Reiss would visit her half-sister Historia on the farm where she was raised. During some of her visits, Frieda told Historia the story of Ymir's deal with the Devil; however, in this book Ymir is named as "Krista."1 Frieda advised Historia that she must be lady-like, as "Krista" was. She spoke of "Krista" as being an altruistic girl and urged Historia to be loving and beloved like her when she is grown. However, Historia did not remember these visits after Frieda used the Founding Titan's power to erase her memories after every visit. Historia would only recall vague images of "Krista" in the years to come. Legacy Struggle for Ponyville arc Some months later, when the Survey Corps discovers Grisha Yeager's basement, they find three journals.23 Within Grisha's writings, he recounts his childhood when he was told the story of Ymir and her people by his father.24 Grisha writes of joining the Eldian Restorationists in the nation of Marley several years afterward, learning of the supposed great accomplishments achieved in Ymir's time. Together with the resistance, Grisha declares that they must venture to Paradis Island, where Ymir's descendants had fled eighty years ago, in order to retrieve the Founding Titan and bring back the nation of Eldia. War for Equestria arc While on the verge of death from Levi's Thunder Spear, Zeke Yeager would awaken in an unknown land to discover Ymir resculpting his damaged body with earth.26 During the assault on Shiganshina, Zeke his younger half-brother Eren Yeager, and Twilight Sparkle are able to make contact with each other and activates the Founder before awakening in the Paths. As Ymir approaches, Eren notices her presence. Zeke explains that she is in fact the Founder herself. He then asks Eren to go ahead with the Euthanasia Plan. Eren refuses, and demands that Ymir lend him her strength, but his pleas are ignored. Zeke subsequently reveals he has nullified the vow to renounce war through Ymir, who obeys only the royal family, her descendants. She promptly restrains Eren with her chains. After Zeke shows Eren and Twilight the memories of their father Grisha, Zeke realizes that Eren was responsible for Grisha's actions against the Reiss family and that his ultimate goal is inevitable. In a panic, Zeke orders Ymir to sterilize the Subjects of Ymir, and Ymir approaches the Coordinate of converging paths to fulfill Zeke's will. Eren manages to break free from his chains and reach Ymir before Zeke; true to the Attack Titan's yearning for freedom, he embraces her and begs that she give him her power so that he can "Save Equestria" He assures her that he is not going to force her hand, recognizing that she is neither a slave nor a god, but a human being with free will. Eren presents her with two options: to wander the Paths forevermore, or help him with his plans. As Zeke desperately tries to stop them, Eren asks Ymir if she was the one who called him to the Coordinate, musing that she has been waiting 2000 years for him to arrive.29 Ymir bursts into tears, revealing her bright eyes. Back in Shiganshina, Eren's head reconnects with his body. As everyone looks on in shock, the Wall crumbles, releasing a horde of Colossal Titans as Eren forms a new Titan body, implying that Ymir has chosen to help Eren. Abillites Ymir was the very first Titan and the only one to ever possess the complete power of the Titans; all who come after her merely possess fragments of her power. Her Titan body was enormous, even by Titan standards, and easily towered above the treeline. Using her immense strength, she effortlessly wiped out Marley's forces. She was also very skilled at controlling her Titan, as she performed complex tasks such as building bridges across mountains and cultivating the fields.30 It is said that nobody can surpass Ymir, and because Ymir died 13 years after awakening her powers, no one is allowed to live beyond that; this phenomenon is known as the "Curse of Ymir. After Ymir's death, her spirit lived on in a world where the Coordinate resides.31 She is responsible for all Titan transformations throughout history: Whenever the power of the Titans is invoked, she builds the Titan bodies out of the otherworldly sand.7 She is also responsible for regeneration, and resculpted Zeke's body after he was blown up.32 It reportedly takes Ymir a very long time to create these bodies: Zeke says it took her "years" to build him a single human body, but because the world she lives in transcends time, the process was almost an instant in the physical world.32 According to Zeke, Ymir can create anything, even chains that represent the "vow of renouncing war."33 Ymir is also the source of the Founding Titan's power. From controlling other Titans to creating the Wall Titans to altering the bodies of the Subjects of Ymir, all of the Founding Titan's feats are done by Ymir after she is given the order, either by a scream or in person through the world Ymir is in.34 However, because Ymir was Fritz's slave, Ymir only listens to the commands of the royal family, thus only the royal family can use the Founder's power.9 Eren Yeager became the exception to this, as he invoked the Founder on two occasions. The first is when he punched Dina Fritz's Pure Titan and commanded Ymir to make the surrounding Titans attack Dina, and after she was killed, he turned them to Reiner Braun.35 The second is when Eren convinced Ymir that she has a will of her own, freeing her from the royal family's control, and she lent her power to Eren instead of Zeke. Killed Victims Directly Numerous Marleyan soldiers Indirectly Countless lives numbering more than triple the world's current population in 854 Trivia * Ymir is a primeval being in Norse mythology who is the progenitor of all jötnar (giants). "Ymir" also means "the scream." Both are appropriate to Ymir Fritz, as she was the progenitor of all Titans ("giants" in the original Japanese) and possessed the power of the Founding Titan, which is used by screaming. ** One of the theories on how Ymir gained her powers is that she touched the "source of all living matter."4 In Norse mythology, Ymir was born from Eitr, the source of all life. * In Frieda's storybook, Ymir is named "Krista."1 * The summary at the beginning of Volume 22 states that Ymir Fritz is the "progenitor of the Eldians." However, this is not true because Eldia predates Ymir, and Ymir herself was not even an Eldian. Category:Characters Category:Intelligent Titans Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Non Ponies Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Attack on Titan Characters